Muerto y Renacido
by alohopotter
Summary: Sabiendo que moriria pronto decidio arreglarlo todo para salvar o castigar a quien se lo mereciera. Aunque no todo sale como se quiere.
1. Chapter 1

Todo lo referente a Harry Potter pertenece a JK Rowlins.

Cap. 1

Era el momento.

Para el, esta era la lucha final.

La situación no dejaba de tener una gran carga heroica.

El, frente a su enemigo y sus seguidores listos para la pelea.

Detrás, los que se suponían que eran sus amigos y compañeros en el bando de la luz.

Sabía lo que se esperaba de el; un par de hechizos, un breve combate y por ultimo su muerte. Para que a continuación Albus Dumbledore acabara con Voldemort. Volviendo a ser el salvador del mundo mágico.

El seria recordado y llorado pero poco más.

Sonrió ante lo que el sabia que pasaría. Si supieran lo que quería hacer. Si alguien pudiera averiguar todo lo que había hecho.

Daria lo que fuera por ver sus caras cuando todo fuera descubierto.

Todo hecho de la forma más rápida y discreta posible. La ayuda de Dobby y Winky resulto fundamental.

Cualquiera que no estaba implicado con alguno de los dos traicioneros bandos, había dejado el país. Sus verdaderos amigos, la gente que de verdad era justa y franca, podrían tener una oportunidad.

Necesito tiempo pero lo consiguió. Lo que más le gustaba era que todo se había hecho delante de todos y nadie se percato. Ni siquiera el odioso viejo sonriente de Dumbledore.

Todos habían estado tan pendientes de el y de la lucha, que no vieron nada mas.

Se puso serio al pensar en la gente que permanecía detrás de el. Serian todos conscientes de lo que pasaba o al igual que el habría alguno que seguía al maldito viejo ciegamente. ¡No!. El sabia que no. Se había asegurado de conocer a cada persona implicada, desde que lo supo. Cuando averiguo lo que sucedía a su alrededor sin que el lo sospechara si quiera.

Todo por una frase. Una frase oída hace poco menos de dos años, cuando se suponía que no estaba allí y de la forma más tonta y casual.

DOS AÑOS ANTES:

Acababa de terminar su quinto año. Su padrino había muerto y el volvía a ser prisionero en la casa de sus tíos por todo el verano.

Harto de aguantar una de las múltiples peleas de su tío. Harry decidió que tenía que huir. No sabía aparecerse y estaba seguro que alguien lo estaría vigilando en el exterior para que no se fuerza. Así que se le ocurrió una forma de huir.

- ¡Dobby por favor ven!.- Harry vio como poco después el pequeño elfo apareció ante el.

- ¡Harry Potter ha llamado a Dobby!.- el elfo seguía igual de hiperactivo que siempre.-¡Dobby esta encantado de ayudar a su amigo el gran mago Harry Potter!.- el chico se agacho y le toco en el hombro.

- ¿Podrías llevarme a la madriguera?.- el elfo lo miro sin entender.- Ya sabes la casa de mis amigos los Weasley. Los de pelo rojo.- el pequeño ser se puso triste.

- Dobby sabe donde es, pero Dobby no puede llegar a ella solo puede dejar a Harry Potter cerca.- respondió el elfo algo triste.

- ¡Eso me vale!. ¡Seria genial!.- le respondió el moreno. Al instante el pequeño ser se puso muy contento.

Harry tomo un par de objetos y su varita. Después se acerco al elfo.

- ¿Me harías el favor de recoger todo esto después?.- pidió algo avergonzado por el estado del cuarto. El elfo feliz asintió.

Tuvo que reconocer que la aparición elfa era mucho más suave que la de los magos.

- Esto es lo mas cerca que Dobby puede ir.- dijo triste el elfo.- Sin ser llamado no puedo entrar en la casa de un mago.

Harry podía ver a menos de cincuenta metros la madriguera.

- ¡Es perfecto!. ¡Gracias!.- Algo mas alegre, el ojiverde decidió aprovechar la situación para sorprenderlos.- Me vendrá bien para divertirme.

El moreno se cubrió con su capa invisible y se acerco a la puerta de la cocina.

Miro por la ventana abierta como los habitantes de la casa se preparaban para el almuerzo.

Molly daba los últimos toques a ala comida. En la mesa Ginny ordenaba los cubiertos en su lugar, mientras Ron miraba la fuente de carne con ansia. Arthur permanecía leyendo el periódico. No había rastro de los gemelos, seguro que estarían en su nueva tienda en el callejón diagon.

En el momento que se disponía a quitarse la capa invisible Molly había llevado la fuente de patatas a la mesa e hizo una pregunta que le hizo esperar a descubrirse.

- ¿Que ha dicho Albus de Potter?.- pregunto la mujer a su marido.

La forma de referirse a el llamo su atención. Decidió escuchar más atentamente para poder saber algo de lo que sucedía. En su mente prefirió ignorar la forma en la que se refirieron a el. Arthur dejo el periódico mientras Ron se servia una buena cantidad en el plato.

- Si todo sale como esta previsto, la lucha final será a finales de su siguiente año o como mucho después de su cumpleaños.- respondió el patriarca.

- Pobre idiota.- añadió Ron dejando a Harry paralizado.- Si tienen suerte morirá siendo mayor de edad.- su hermana le golpeo.

- ¡Calla imbecil!, que eso nos conviene.- miro a su madre sonriendo.- Tal vez me de tiempo a ser la señora Potter.- las mujeres dejaron escapar una risa.- Bueno, la viuda Potter.- de nuevo las risas que acompañaron Arthur y Ron escupiendo trozos de carne.

- Que ganas tengo de que todo termine.- dijo Molly.- ¡No soporto a ese mestizo en mi casa, ni a la sangre sucia!.

- Si no fuera por lo que nos paga Dumbledore.- añadió Arthur.

- ¡Estoy harto de oírlo!.- siguió Ron.- ¡Que si el me ataca, que si mato este o aquel!.- bufo.- ¡Al menos me sirve para ser popular!.

- ¡Y da gracias!.- dijo su hermana. El pelirrojo la miro serio.- Con tus notas, Dudo que tu puesto de prefecto te dure mucho. ¡Aun no me creo que Dumbledore te lo diera cuando se lo pediste!.

- ¡Al menos yo no tendré que acostarme con el!.- respondió el pelirrojo con asco en la voz. Ginny se tenso y le apunto con la varita.

- ¡Calla desgraciado!.- le respondio ella molesta.

- ¡Ronald!. ¡No te metas con tu hermana y agradece que gracias a su sacrificio la familia tendrá lo que se merece!.- le dijo su madre. El pelirrojo tomo otro trozo de carne.

- Solo me molesta que tenemos que hacer todo el trabajo.- añadió Ron.- ¿Por que no hacen algo los gemelos?.- su madre le dio un golpe.

- ¡Por tu bien espero que ellos no se enteren de nada!.- le dijo a su hijo.- Parece que lo aprecian y no deben saber nada de esto.

- ¡Ya es increíble que Potter no te halla descubierto!.- le dijo Ginny.

- Eso es por que se lo que tengo que hacer.- dijo satisfecho el pelirrojo.

- ¡Callad y comed!.- los callo Molly.

Aunque Harry hubiese querido, no podía moverse. Se quedo paralizado preguntándose si era una pesadilla. En su interior deseo que así fuera.

Desde la ventana seguía oyendo las quejas del que suponía su mejor amigo. Y como sus padres le llamaban la atención de cómo había estado a punto de estropearlo todo por sus peleas con la sangre sucia.

Parte de lo que Harry oyó ese día le convenció de que algo no era lo que el había creído. La que consideraba como casi su familia solo estaba junto a el por conveniencia. Y por lo que parecía todo orquestado por Albus Dumbledore. No conocía toda la historia y lo que sabía le asqueo. Tenía miedo de averiguar más de lo que le habían ocultado, pero supo que sin el resto no podría terminar el puzzle.

Cuado consiguió moverse se alejo llorando del lugar. En silencio y con las lágrimas recorriendo su cara, se dirigió a una zona alejada y bien oculta de forma que podría llorar con tranquilidad.

Vio una lechuza acercarse y supo lo que sucedía. Seguro que su desaparición de la casa de sus tíos había sido detectada. Esa lechuza sin duda les notificaba a los Weasley por si se le ocurría acercarse a su casa. El aviso llego tarde para los traidores.

Tenia que trazar un plan y rápido. Necesitaba tiempo.

- Dobby.- el pequeño ser apareció ante el.

- ¡El gran Harry Potter ha llamado a Dobby!. ¡Dobby es feliz de...!.- el chico llorando lo paro.

- Después hablamos. Necesito que me lleves de nuevo a mi cuarto en la casa de mis tíos.- el ser miro al chico que lloraba y lo tomo de la mano. Nada más a parecer el moreno supo que nadie había entrado aun en el cuarto. Tenia tiempo de organizar algo.- ¡Escúchame!.- pidió al elfo.- Quiero que vuelvas a Hogwarts y si alguien te pregunta viniste a traerme algo de comida. ¡Por favor, es muy importante!.- el ser asintió.- Después te llamare.- pensó en algo.- Y si es posible me gustaría que Winky venga contigo.- Se oyó alguien pegando en la puerta de entrada de la casa.- ¡De prisa!.

El pequeño elfo asintió y desapareció. Harry, sin dejar de llorar, abrió su escondite y saco una bandeja de dulces que había traído de Hogwarts. Los dejo sobre su baúl a la vista, antes de volverse a tirar llorando sobre la cama.

Poco después los golpes en la puerta de su cuarto, le avisaron de la presencia de alguien.

- ¡¿Que?!.- respondió aun llorando. En la puerta apareció el propio Albus Dumbledore. El viejo mago, se sorprendió al ver al chico, pero este no lo miro y siguió llorando.

- ¿Como estas Harry?.- dijo el anciano con cierta pena en la voz. El chico no respondió.- Siento todo lo que estas pasando.- suspiro.- He notado algo raro en las defensas y he venido a comprobar…- El chico sin mirarlo señalo la bandeja de dulces.

- ¡Dobby!.- fue lo que dijo antes de seguir llorando. El viejo mago asintió para el mismo.

- Entiendo. Discúlpame por esta visita. Si necesitas algo no dudes en mandarme una lechuza.- sin decir mas dejo al chico con su dolor.

Harry estuvo llorando más de una hora. Sentía dolor e ira. Dolor por todo lo que le había sucedido e ira por la traición que rodeaba su vida.

Necesito el resto del día para conseguir el suficiente ánimo para poder controlarse.

Una vez hecho decidió que tenía que averiguarlo todo y… vengarse. Pensó en lo que había oído y solo le quedo una cosa clara lo único que esperaban de el era que muriese y dejase su fortuna atrás. Si su destino era morir lo haría a su manera. Tenía que trazar algunos planes, pero necesitaba más información y por supuesto ayuda.

Pensó en todo lo sucedido durante su vida. En toda la gente que lo rodeaba. Sabía con seguridad en quien no confiar. Dumbledore y los Weasley. Pero quien más estaba implicado. Quien si estaba de su parte. Por lo que oyó en la madriguera, los gemelos desconocían todo y su amistad parecía sincera. Hermione parecía la única que le era leal y sincera.

Pero que pasaba con el resto de sus amigos y conocidos en el mundo mágico. Tenia que encontrar la forma de saberlo y necesitaba ayuda.

- ¡Dobby!, ¡Winky!, ¡venid por favor!.- los dos seres aparecieron. La hembra estaba algo triste pero tenía mejor aspecto.- Quiero haceros una pregunta y por favor respondedme. ¿Que sabéis sobre la gente que dice ser mi amigo?.

- ¡A Dobby le gusta Harry Potter!. ¡Dobby es leal a Harry Potter!.- el mago sonrió.

- Lo se.- miro a la elfina que dio un tímido paso atrás.- ¿Sabes algo Winky?.

- Winky oye cosas, pero Winky es un elfo malo y no puede decir nada por que seria un elfo mucho mas malo.- Harry comprendió eso.

- Os propongo algo.- El moreno miro a los dos seres.- ¿Queréis ser los elfos de mi familia?.- los dos elfos lo miraron con los ojos muy abiertos. Por sus caras parecía que estaban interesados.- Tomare eso como un si. ¿Que tengo que hacer para ligar un elfo a mi familia?.- Dobby salto y se agarro a una de sus piernas llorando de felicidad y poco después Winky hacia lo mismo con la otra.

Diez minutos después los dos estaban ligados a la familia de Harry Potter. Libre ya la elfina de su miedo, le dijo todo lo que sabía.

Harry apretaba los puños con fiereza. Había oído conversaciones de Dumbledore con otros miembros de la orden. Solo tenía constancia de una cosa, McGonagall y Flitwick eran desconocedores de todo lo que sucedía.

Lo mismo se podía decir de algunos de sus amigos. Entre ellos Hermione, Luna y Neville. Pero el viejo los hacia ir en la dirección que le interesaba. Sobre todo a Hermione.

El chico paso tres días pensado en su siguiente movimiento. Solo tenía una cosa clara, no merecía la pena seguir viviendo. No después de lo que había sufrido. Solo se esperaba que muriese. Aun si sobrevivía, algo que dudaba, seguiría siendo utilizado.

Sabiendo eso puso en orden sus ideas. La conclusión era simple tenia que ayudar a quien se lo mereciese. No podía dejarlos a merced de esa gente. O los mataban los mortifagos, o los utilizaban ya fuera el ministerio o el viejo y sus seguidores. Se asqueo de lo que era su sociedad.

Si el mundo de la magia estaba podrido el lo dejaría desaparecer. Pero no con aquellos que no se lo merecían y eran solo victimas de los que se consideraban mejores o más sabios.

Su primer pasó averiguar todo aquello que no le habían dicho. Empezando por su fortuna.

Dobby lo llego a Gringotts y allí supo de su patrimonio. Había heredado toda la fortuna de su padrino y junto a la fortuna de los Potter, era uno de los magos más ricos del país. Por no decir el que más.

Sirius lo había declarado legalmente mayor de edad. Algo que el anciano manipulador había evitado decirle. Con esto ya podía tomar posesión de la fortuna de los Potter. Eso lo convertía en el mago más rico e influyente de la comunidad mágica Británica. Con infinidad de propiedades y empresas y dos asientos Familiares sin discusión en el Wizengamot.

Algo de lo que había heredado de Sirius era como poco único. La incredulidad del duende se contagio al chico.

- ¿Hay algún problema?.- pregunto el moreno. El duende lo miro.

- Es usted el primer heredero Black digno de esta parte de la herencia.- señalo el pergamino.- ¡No se como, ni me importa!.- Añadió con rapidez y molestia.- parece que por matrimonio, los Black son los herederos de otra antigua y poderosa familia. Los Gawain.- Harry abrió los ojos sorprendido.

- ¿Gawain?. ¿Como el caballero de la mesa redonda del rey Arturo?.- pregunto el chico. El duende miro a Harry serio.

- No se nada de eso. Si quiere puede ser investigado.- el chico asintió sorprendido. - Como decía. Cuando esta familia desapareció, su patrimonio se unió al de la familia mas cercana con la que emparentaban, los Black.- miro el pergamino.- Salvo por una propiedad a la que por determinadas razones no podían ser merecedores de conseguir. Una isla completa de su propiedad y ajena a cualquier gobierno del mundo.- el duende se ajusto las gafas para leer mas interesado.

- ¿Como puede ser eso posible?.- pregunto Harry sin terminar de creérselo.

- Esta isla quedo sellada y a parte de cualquier tipo de herencia o reclamación, por una condición que ningún negro pudo cumplir.- hizo una pausa.- Ninguna relación de conocimiento o práctica, por propia voluntad con nada relacionado con magia negra o comportamiento cruel reconocido. El alejamiento de su heredero totalmente de la creencia sobre sangre pura de la familia Black y lo que los magos llaman partidarios de las fuerzas oscuras.- El ser lo miro.- ¡No necesariamente tenían que ser del bando de la llamada Luz!.- volvió a ver el pergamino.- En su caso podríamos decir que la neutralidad o… ¡otra parte descontenta con el resto!.- dejo el pergamino en la mesa.- En definitiva nadie que practicara las costumbres mas valoradas de la estirpe de los Black. Parece que ese fue el motivo de la separación de ambas familias.

- Debería haberla heredado mi padrino.- añadió el moreno. El duende negó.

-Su padrino cumplía esa condición, es cierto.- respondió el duende.- pero la condición era muy concreta. Tenia que ser un alejamiento comprobable y total. Al menos de dos generaciones.- El ser miro al chico.- Sirius Black fue la primera generaron que cumplía este requisito, pero usted como su heredero es la segunda y la que gana ese derecho.- le tendió el pergamino con la información del lugar. Harry lo tomo y lo leyó.- No hay que decir que además esta lo suficientemente alejado de la familia Black como para no ser considerado uno de ellos.- sonrió.- ¡Aunque tenga algo de su sangre!.

Harry miraba las anotaciones que había sobre la isla.

El lugar en si era totalmente desconocido para el resto del mundo. Un lugar inmarcable e irrastreable. Alejado de tanto magos como muggles. Y con casi todo lo necesario para permanecer completamente aislado del resto del mundo indefinidamente. El nombre del lugar lo dejo sin saber como reaccionar.

- ¿Es esto correcto?.- pregunto Harry sorprendido. El duende se encogió de hombros.

- Si lo dice en el pergamino así es.- respondió el ser.- Estos documentos no se ha tocado por siglos.- termino el duende. Harry se sorprendió de este hecho pero le inspiro en su idea. Salvaría a todos los que lo merecían llevándolos a ese lugar y olvidándose del resto.

Con ayuda del duende comenzó a revisar sus posesiones y propiedades. Dejo todo preparado para su venta a la mayor brevedad. Solo algunas tenían que ser conservadas. Las casas ancestrales de las familias y un par de importante y poderosos lugares mágicos.

Aun tenia otra sorpresa entre la documentación. Fue increíble cuando encontró varios contratos matrimoniales entre los Potter y otras familias. Varios de ellos estaban en suspenso desde hacia mas de un siglo. Y un par fueron anulados por la desaparición de la familia.

No le extrañó que Albus Dumbledore, como su guardián, dejo los contratos de matrimonio validos en suspenso, e incluso introdujo uno más con la menor de la familia Weasley. Este se haría efectivo al llegar a los 17 años. El chico abrió los ojos al darse cuenta de que al cumplir la mayoría de edad mágica estaría obligado por un compromiso vinculante a casarse con la chica Weasley. Antes, incluso le hubiera resultado agradable la idea, pero ahora le repugnaba solo el pensarlo. Fue una suerte que este compromiso no podía hacerse valido sin la aprobación del jefe de la casa, por mucho que lo quisiera el viejo manipulador.

Al estar emancipado y ser reconocido como jefe de sus dos casas, se aprovecho de que aun no tenía la edad requerida y cancelo el compromiso con la pelirroja. Pidió a los duendes que esto no fuera comunicado.

Una vez aclarado todo, decidió poner sus asuntos en orden para el momento de su muerte.

Pero al hacer testamento se llevo una sorpresa.

- Cuando una familia antigua desaparece sin heredero, o relación comprobable con otra familia, todas sus posesiones pasan al gobierno.- dijo el ser.- En su caso serian dos familias antiguas. La parte de los Potter iría al ministerio y la parte Black.- miro un pergamino.- a los Malfoy.- se rasco la barbilla.- Y no me extrañaría de que su antiguo guardián mágico recibiera una buena compensación por… digamos revisar sus intereses todos estos años.- Harry sintió como le ardía la sangre. Nunca aceptaría eso.- Es la ley de no haber un heredero legal.

Si no quería que todas sus posesiones pasaran al ministerio y a esos otros hijos de puta tenia que conseguir alguien que le heredara. El chico pidió la opinión del experimentado banquero.

- Entonces. ¿Que me sugiere?.- Preguntó al duende.

- Tomar una de las brujas vinculada a un contrato y después hacer testamento a su favor.- respondió el ser.- Incluso podría tener un hijo con ella. Legitimaría todo mucho mejor.- El avergonzado chico se quedo sin saber como responder.

- Lo… pensare.- pudo responder al fin.- ¿Hay… algo mas?.- El ser asintió antes de tomar otro pergamino.

Un par de puntos más fueron aclarados y el chico regreso gracias a Dobby a la casa de sus tíos. Los elfos se encargaron de ocultar su salida, aunque solo funcionaba durante unas horas. Para sus planes tiempo suficiente.

De vuelta en su cuarto pensó sobre todo lo que había averiguado. Si moría sin un heredero, todas sus propiedades pasarían al ministerio y los Malfoy. Su guardián mágico también recibiría una parte importante. Harry se enfureció al pensar en dejar un solo knut al maldito viejo.

Suspiro al saber como arreglarlo de la forma que quería. Tenia que casarse.

La idea no le agradaba. La chica que escogiera seria viuda en menos de tres años. La única solución que se le ocurría era conocerlas y hablar de ello. Ella tendría la última palabra.

Miro los contratos de matrimonio que tenia. Algunas chicas eran mayores que el y otros permanecían aun bloqueados al desaparecer la familia o no tener una mujer disponible.

Uno de los antiguos llamo su atención al reconocer el nombre. La familia Abbott. Pensó en el apellido y recordó a la bruja que estaba asociada al compromiso.

- ¡Hannah!.- dijo Harry esperanzado.

Conocía bien a Hannah era una de sus compañeras de curso en Hufflepuff y pertenecía al ejercito de Dumbledore. Ahora el nombre del club que formo le repugnaba.

De todas las chicas tubo que admitir que la idea que fuera su heredera le agrado. Era muy bonita, alegre, honesta y leal con todos los que la conocían. Dejándoselo todo bien organizado, estaba seguro de que la chica respetaría su deseo y ayudaría a todos. Su familia había permanecido alejada del viejo manipulador y del maldito cara de serpiente. Comenzó a organizarlo todo.

Un día después de cumplir 15 años, Harry decidió poner su plan en marcha.

Con los regalos de cumpleaños que recibió, había una carta que le informo de su traslado para resto del verano en dos días. Tenía poco tiempo.

Sintió una siniestra alegría al quemar todos los regalos Weasley y de Dumbledore. Había averiguado algunas cosas mas sobre la gente que en la que podía confiar. La lista era corta, entre los más cercanos.

Los elfos le habían servido para espiar y comprar para el. Estaban muy contentos con su nuevo amo.

Se arreglo con una túnica recién comprada y de buena calidad. En la parte sobre el corazón había un bordado de los escudos heráldicos de ambas casas, Potter y Black. En su mano los anillos de las dos grandes familias que lo reconocían como señor de ambas.

Cogió una carpeta con documentos y con un Dobby bien vestido para la ocasión, desapareció de su cuarto en dirección a su destino.

La casa de los Abbott era grande aun no siendo muy ostentosa. Su familia tenia profundas raíces en el mundo mágico aunque, como su padre se caso con una bruja de segunda generación y con familia muggles, a Hannah la consideraban una media sangre.

Harry tenía miedo de lo que se podía encontrar. Lo tenía todo muy planeado y arreglado con Gringotts, pero como se suele decir nunca sale todo como se planea. Deseaba que este no fuera el caso.

El banco mágico se había encargado de informar a la familia del contrato de matrimonio que se quería negociar. A los sorprendidos Abbott, solo se les dijo que ese día recibirían al novio para tratar el tema.

El chico toco el timbre de la puerta y se oyeron algunos pasos. Harry trago saliva cuando lo oyó y se preparo para lo que le esperaba. Dobby había desaparecido como se esperaba de un buen elfo, por lo que tenia que hacer frente a todo solo.

La puerta la abrió dejando ver un hombre muy alto de espesa melena rubia. La cara seria demostraba que todo aquello le disgustaba. Al ver al asustado chico delante de su puerta se sorprendió.

- ¿Que deseas?.- Pregunto al chico. Harry trago saliva antes de responder.

- Creo que esperaban mi llegada.- el rubio se puso serio un segundo.- Gringotts debió de informar de lo referente a…- no se atrevía a terminar. El hombre se fijo en su aspecto y los dos escudos sobre su túnica. No reconoció ninguno sin embargo.

- Debo admitir que con toda esta tontería del matrimonio concertado me esperaba alguien mayor.- fue la respuesta de Frank Abbott.

- Le aseguro que esto también es muy extraño para mi.- respondió el chico. El rubio miro a los lados.

- Creo recordar que es costumbre que el señor de la familia acompañe al novio.- dijo serio el señor de la casa.

- Soy el ultimo de mi familia.- respondió el ojiverde.- Por lo que soy también el señor.- Al decirlo levanto la mano y dejo que viera sus anillos de familia. El mago levanto una ceja sorprendido.

- ¿Puedo saber su nombre al menos?.- Pregunto al fin.- Tengo que admitir que ahora mismo no recuerdo las familias a las que representas sus escudos de arma.- Harry asintió.

- Por supuesto. Soy Harry Potter.- respondió el chico. La cara del hombre, con mirada incrédula y la boca abierta de forma tonta, describía que esta revelación nunca se ha habría esperado.- Y puedo ver que sabe quien soy.- miro detrás de el.- ¿Le importaría que habláramos en el interior?.- el gran rubio se aparto y el chico asustado entro a la casa.- Gracias.

El interior reflejaba un lugar tranquilo e iluminado. Destacaban muchos retratos mágicos y fotos de familia, algunas muggles. En el centro de la sala un gran y fascinante reloj presidía la subida al primer piso. Había muebles mágicos mezclados con los Muggles. Eso demostró al chico que la familia no era purista de la sangre como otras.

Se apreciaba cierto nivel económico sin rallar en la opulencia.

Una cabeza rubia asustada se asomo desde un lateral.

- ¡¿Harry?!.- Hannah salio al reconocer al chico. El la vio y se tenso.

- ¿Que tal Hannah?.- respondió el nervioso.- ¡Me alegro de verte!.

- ¿Que haces aquí?.- la rubia miraba a su padre serio y al chico. Harry tomo aire antes de responder.

- Señorita Hannah Abbott en virtud del compromiso matrimonial alcanzado entre nuestras dos familias estoy aquí para las negociaciones necesarias y solicitar su mano en matrimonio.- La chica sonrió antes de desmayarse. Harry en un paso, que sorprendió al padre de la chica por su rapidez, cogió a la Hufflepuff antes de que cayera al suelo. Harry miro al patriarca Abbott.- Esto no me lo esperaba.

Diez minutos después y con la presentación del chico a la sorprendida y molesta madre de la rubia, Hannah se despertaba en su sofá y veía a su preocupada madre delante de ella.

- ¿Mama?.- la mujer le sonrió.- He tenido un sueño muy raro. Harry Potter decía que se quería casar conmigo.- decía medio despierta aun.

- En realidad vengo a negociarlo.- dijo el con temor. La chica abrió los ojos de golpe y se incorporo. Miro a su amigo y se quedo paralizada.

- ¡¿QUEEE?!.- La chica miraba a todos sin saber que decir.- ¡Esto… Esto…!.

- ¡Lo primero es que nos tranquilicemos!. ¡Después vamos a ver que es toda esta tontería!.- dijo la madre de la chica.

- No es ninguna tontería.- Harry saco el compromiso matrimonial de su túnica.- Perdón si no lo hago correctamente, pero esto es algo que yo desconocía hasta hace poco.- El padre de la chica tomo el pergamino y lo leyó.

- ¡Este documento tiene al menos 200 años!.- Dijo Frank. Harry asintió.

- Y aun es legal. Es lo malo de los contratos vinculantes entre familias. Si una generación no puede cumplirlo, pasa a la siguiente.- termino el ojiverde.

- ¡No entiendo toda esta tontería!.- dijo la madre de la chica.- ¡Los dos sois menores y no podéis… casaros!.- Harry saco otro pergamino y se lo dio al Frank.

- Soy legalmente adulto y por lo tanto perfectamente capaz de contraer matrimonio.- al decirlo sonrió nervioso.- El padre de la novia puede autorizar la unión si la mujer es menor.- respondió entregándoles otro documento que explicaba este detalle.- Mi esposa será considerada adulta desde el momento de la boda.

- ¡Pero…pero!.- Hannah no sabia que decir.- ¡¿Por que yo?!. ¡Creí que salías con Ginny Weasley o… con Hermione Granger!. ¡Yo solo te conozco del ED!.- Harry se puso serio.

- Hay muchas cosas que han cambiado.- todos pudieron notar la seriedad de la cara del chico.- Esa es la razón por la que estoy aquí.- suspiro.- Se que lo que voy a pedir es demasiado y entiendo que se nieguen. Pero antes de decir nada les pediría a todos un juramento inquebrantable.

- ¡¿Como te atreves a pedir eso?!.- Frank Abbott se levanto molesto.- ¡No pienso hacer algo así y menos nadie de mi familia!.- Al contrario que su padre la joven solo lo pensó un instante. Conociendo a Harry tenía sus motivos.

- De acuerdo.- dijo Hannah. Sus padres la miraron sorprendido.- Se que es algo muy importante para que lo pidas.- La chica tomo su varita.- ¡Yo Hannah Abbott juro por mi magia no decir nada de lo que hoy se me informe aquí a menos que se me autorice o la otra persona sea participe de la información!. ¡Siempre y cuando no sea un tema ilegal!.- Una luz de su varita sello el compromiso. La chica miro a sus padres.- No creo que algo así sea pedir mucho.- Harry asintió agradecido.

Con cierta reticencia los padres de la chica realizaron el juramento.

- Les aconsejo que se sienten por que no es agradable.- dijo Harry mirando al padre de la chica.

Harry tardo mas de una hora en explicar su situación. Las dos mujeres de la familia lo miraba horrorizadas. Frank Abbott. Cogió un vaso de whisky de fuego y al oír lo que les decía el joven lo destrozo en su mano. Las dos mujeres de apoyaban una en la otra sin dejar de mirar al moreno.

Cuando el chico término suspiro con cierto alivio.

- Y esa es la razón por la que estoy aquí. Se me aconsejo aceptar un compromiso para poder hacer testamento.- El varón de la casa se paseaba de un lugar a otro.

- No lo entiendo. ¿Por que?.- . Pregunto Frank Abbott. Harry lo miro triste.- Veo que tu vida ha sido y es terrible pero no termino de comprender los motivos para…

- Voy a morir antes de dos años.- lo interrumpió el moreno.- ¡Tres como mucho!.- Todos lo miraron asustados.- Es lo que todos esperan que haga.- añadió con burla.- ¡Morir por el bien común!. Luchar contra mi enemigo y perder para que otro lo venza.- se puso serio.- Y quiero asegurarme que la gente que de verdad me importa y me aprecia, salga del país a salvo.- Hannah comenzó a llorar al oírlo.- Se que es egoísta el pedirle a su hija que se case con un moribundo pero...- se notaba la convicción en su mirada.- No pienso dejar que esos hijos de puta hagan lo que quieran y se repartan todo lo que poseo.

- ¡Pues vete tu del país!.- dijo Enma la madre de Hannah.- ¡No metas a muestra familia en esto!.- El sonrió con tristeza.

- Entonces esto no acabaría.- dijo mirando a la preocupada madre.- Ambos lados harían lo que fuese para encontrarme. ¿Cuanta gente moriría por mi culpa?. No pienso soportarlo mas.- se veía la decisión en su mirada.- si voy a morir será a mi manera.

- ¿Pero por que yo?.- pregunto la rubia medio llorando. El la miro sonriendo.

- El contrato admito que es una de las razones. De todas formas tu y tu familia seriáis parte de la gente que quiero salvar.- se rasco nervioso la cabeza.- Además, necesito la ayuda de un adulto para organizarlo todo mientras estoy en Hogwarts.- al decirlo miro al varón.- He sido informado de que cuenta con contactos en sus negocios con el mundo Muggles.

- Lo siento, pero no podemos ser parte de esto.- dijo Emily molesta.- Quieres casarte con mi hija por una razón egoísta. ¿Has pensado en sus sentimientos?.- el asintió.

- Cuando yo muera ella será libre de comenzar su vida. A salvo de toda esta locura.- miro a todos.- No pido nada mas que una firma en un documento que se hará publico a mi muerte. Pero que ya será legal desde el momento del enlace. Hannah será mi heredera y evitara que traten de obligarme a hacer cualquier otra cosa. Será solo unos minutos mi esposa.- la miro.- Se que te pido mucho, lo se. Nunca te pediré que hagas algo que no quieras o que pudiera perjudicarte. No te he ocultado nada y si puedo evitarlo nunca lo haré. Solo necesito tu ayuda para salvar a nuestros amigos y familias.- La rubia pensaba mientras lo oía. Su madre se dio cuenta de esto.

- ¡Que ni se te pase por la cabeza!.- le dijo Enma a su hija. Harry le hablo a la mujer.

- ¿Podría responder a esta pregunta señora Abbott?.- pidió el chico.- Usted es una bruja de lo que los mortifagos llaman media sangre.- añadió con rapidez.- ¡Créame esa tontería no me importan en absoluto!.- La mujer asintió.- Si gana Voldemort...- la familia suspiro.- ¿Que cree que les pasara?.- la mujer entendió lo que quería decir.- Piense en esto ahora. Si por el contrario gana Dumbledore. ¿Que le asegura de que tarde o temprano no tratara de usar a su hija en alguna de sus locas ideas?. O en caso de no conseguir vencer al señor oscuro, después de mi muerte, convencer a su familia de que luchen en su bando cuando yo muera.- miro a Hannah.- Ella es miembro del grupo que formamos el año anterior. Seguro que sabe que son luchadores capaces.- al hablar se notaba que Harry se estaba tomando todo el asunto muy en serio y que no tenia duda que sucedería de esa forma.- Los convencerá y formara para usar en la forma que le convenga.- El ojiverde se callo y miro a la mujer.- Dígame señora Abbott. ¿Que es lo que usted preferiría?.

La mujer oyó a Harry y admitió que todo tenía demasiado sentido al oírlo. Un sentido profético y peligroso.

- Entiendo.- término la mujer mirando a su marido que asintió conforme con lo que el dicho había sugerido.

- Solo falta la opinión de la novia.- trato de bromear El moreno. Hannah había oído lo dicho a su madre y no tenia dudas de que todos podía suceder como el había dicho. Al final tomo una decisión.

- ¡Yo, Hannah Abbott estoy conforme con el compromiso de matrimonio y doy mi conformidad!.- añadió con rapidez.- ¡En espera de la aceptación de mi padre y guardián!.- A su lado su madre la miraba tranquila.

- Gracias.- le dijo sonriendo el moreno. A su lado su padre lo pensó un instante.

- ¡Yo, Frank Abbott!.- su mujer suspiro y asintió.- ¡Doy mi consentimiento a este enlace!.- el pergamino brillo un segundo.

- Gracias, de verdad.- dijo aliviado el moreno. De nuevo se tenso ante lo que tenia que decir a continuación.- Se que es muy precipitado pero nos esperan en Gringotts para la boda.- Todos lo miraron asombrados.

- ¡¿Como que la boda?!.- dijeron todos los Abbott.

- Perdón por esta encerrona pero necesitamos tiempo para prepararnos y nadie puede interferir.- miro a la chica.- Hannah se que no será la boda de soñabas y lo siento. Tratare de compensarte.

- ¿Por que todo tan precipitado?.- Enma estaba nerviosa ante lo que sucedía.- Nos gustaría avisar a algunos familiares y…

- ¡Nadie puede saber de esta boda!. Eso creo que ha quedado muy claro.- la callo el chico.- Mientras mas gente lo sepa, mas fácil es que alguien lo averigüe. Si se descubre que estamos casados su hija seria un objetivo de ambos lados y dudo que su familia sobreviva.

- ¡No pienso casarme sin un buen vestido!.- dijo la chica. Harry abrió los ojos sorprendido. Al ver la sonrisa en la cara de la chica el también se rió.

- Si quieres un vestido apropiado...- miro a la chica.- ¡Winky!.- una elfina apareció con mas diez vestidos de novia flotando a su alrededor.- Puedes escoger el que te apetezca. Todos han pertenecido a una dama Potter. Te dije que todo estaba preparado dentro de lo urgente de la ocasión.

Las mujeres quedaron asombradas ante los trajes. La calidad y el lujo eran indiscutibles.

Una nerviosa Hannah señalo uno algo mas sencillo, pero de indiscutible belleza.

- Este es precioso.- dijo la rubia sonriendo.

- Tomate tu tiempo.- dijo el moreno.

Un minuto después la chica salía corriendo con el vestido hacia su dormitorio seguida de una muy molesta madre.

Cuando la chica bajo, los varones quedaron asombrados. Parecía que el vestido fue hecho para ella. Harry se paralizo por la belleza fresca de la sonriente chica.

- Preciosa.- dijo como pudo. Hannah sonrió.

Entre Winky y Dobby llevaron a todos a una sala de Gringotts. Allí les esperaban tres duendes y un par de magos. Harry tuvo que admitir que la joven estaba deslumbrante con el vestido.

Firmados los documentos, se procedió a la ceremonia de unión realizado por Ragnok el director y jefe de Los duendes de Gringotts. Ellos se encargarían de autentificar y registrar el enlace. Además lo mantendrían en secreto hasta el momento preciso. Esto evitaría que la chica corriera peligro y anularía cualquier intento de obligar al chico a contraer otro matrimonio.

Los nerviosos jóvenes se dieron un tímido beso al terminar. Dos magos actuaron como testigos y bajo juramento de no divulgar nada. Hannah miraba el anillo que el había puesto en su dedo y suspiro.

Al terminar Harry se disculpo y desapreció ayudado por un elfo, mientras la elfina devolvía a una sorprendida familia Abbott a su casa.

- ¡El amo Harry vendrá mañana!. ¡Lamenta no poderse quedar!. ¡Esta siendo vigilado y si desparece mucho tiempo lo descubrirían!. ¡El amo lo siente de veras y ruega su comprensión!.- dijo la elfina antes de desaparecer.

Todos se quedaron mirándose asombrados.

LA familia Abbott pensó en lo que había sucedido en tan poco tiempo. Hannah miraba su anillo pensando en mil cosas. La cresta de la familia Potter estaba grabada en el fino anillo. Sus padres pusieron sus manos sobre los hombros de la joven.

- Espero que todo salga bien.- dijo su padre.

- Si Harry dice que es posible se que hará todo lo que pueda para conseguirlo.- Los padres se miraron al oír la convicción de su hija. La flamante recién casada.

Abc,abc,abc,abc,abc,abc,abc,abc,abc,abc,abc,abc,abc,abc,abc,abc,abc,abc,abc,abc,abc.

Aquí esta la cuarta historia.

A partir de ahora comenzare a publicar el resto de una de las historias.

Gracias a todos los que han dejado su opinión y han leído esto.

Espero que al menos os entretuviera durante la lectura.

Comenzare a responder los RR cuando continúe una historia.

Hasta la proxima.


	2. Chapter 2

2.- Hacer frente a todo.

Como el chico prometió regreso al día siguiente y se reunió con su nueva familia.

Se podía pensar que en esta reunión trataron de conocerse algo mejor, pero todos sabían la realidad. Se comenzó la planificación completa de la idea de Harry Potter. La prioridad era organizarlo todo para la salida de las familias en mayor peligro y su traslado a la desconocida isla. Era evidente que la construcción de todo lo necesario estaba dentro de estos objetivos primarios.

La razón de su forma de pensar quedo muy clara.

- Tenemos que quitarles a los mortifagos sus victimas fáciles.- dijo mirando a los sorprendidos Abbott.- Salvaremos vidas y con un poco de suerte alguno acabara detenido o algo peor.

- ¡Pueden atacar a familias mágicas en su lugar!.- se quejo la madre de Hannah. El asintió.

- Si. Pero las familias mágicas tienen algún sistema de seguridad en sus casas.- respondió el.- algo que les hará ganar tiempo o huir. Sin olvidar que tienen sus varitas y pueden luchar. Algo más de lo que pueden disponer la gente sin magia, o sus hijos menores de edad.

No les gusto su forma de pensar pero tuvieron que admitir que era lógica.

Frank Abbott Resulto mas útil de lo que Harry pudo pensar. Varios contactos en el extranjero ayudaron con casi cualquier cosa que podría necesitarse. Fue un asunto muy delicado ya que todo se hacia de una forma que rallaba peligrosamente en la ilegalidad.

Durante el resto del verano Harry pudo regresar en pocas ocasiones ya que había sido trasladado a Grimmauld place. Y estaba bajo estrecha vigilancia.

EL ojiverde aprovecho esto para conseguir más información. Dobby se hizo con un vial de suero de la verdad. Con la poción y mucho cuidado, y preparación, se aseguro de en quien confiar.

No le extraño que pocos en la orden fueran ajenos a todo el complot. Solo Tonks, Bill y Remus, entre los adultos, parecían ignorarlo todo. La mayoría tenían muy claro que sacarían algo cuando todo acabase. Algunos conocían parte de la situación, o simplemente eran engañados y manipulados por el viejo mago. Los gemelos eran simplemente ignorados y mantenidos al margen de todo.

Ese fue el desarrollo del resto del verano. Harry averiguaba los objetivos de cada uno ayudado por los elfos, al mismo tiempo que procuraba parecer abatido y sin ganas de relacionarse con nadie.

Evitaba sobre todo a Dumbledore y Molly Weasley. Aprendió que el único objetivo de la mujer era casarla con su hija y apoderarse de todo su oro, a cualquier costo. Winky acabo haciendo todas sus comidas y hacer desaparecer la que la mujer pelirroja le daba.

En el expreso, Harry vio pasar a Hannah con Susan Bones. El permanecía rodeado de los Weasley. La pareja actuó como si no se conocieran.

Cuando Malfoy hizo su visita habitual, no se esperaba lo que le sucedió.

- ¿Que tenemos aquí?.- dijo el rubio con su habitual tono molesto.- El cara rajada con sus lame botas.

- Mira quien fue a hablar.- dijo uno de los gemelos.

- Lárgate ahora, será mejor.- termino el otro.

- ¡Ya me voy!. Solo he pasado a darle mis condolencias a Potter.- dijo con burla.- Dicen que perdiste a alguien hace poco.- sonrió.- Es irónico que eso me convierta pronto en el nuevo señor Black.

Nadie pudo esperarse lo que sucedió.

Un extremadamente furioso Harry Potter, había estado a punto de lanzarse sobre el. En el último momento los gemelos habían podido sujetarlo.

Malfoy no se atrevía a coger su varia al ver los ojos verdes que lo miraban con odio y locura.

- ¡Me vengare!.- gritaba el moreno.- ¡ME OYES!. ¡Cueste lo que cueste, me vengare!.

- ¡Vete Malfoy!.- dijo uno de los gemelos.- ¡No podremos controlarlo mucho tiempo!.

- ¡Aunque te aseguro que no nos faltan ganas de dejarlo darte tu merecido!.- termino el otro.

El rubio asintió con miedo antes de huir empujando a uno de sus gorilas para poder escapar del compartimiento.

Harry se dejo caer después de que el rubio se había ido. Volvió a su habitual estado de abatimiento y lagrimas. Hermione se acercó y trato de consolarlo.

Todos en el tren habían oído e griterío. Malfoy se refugio en su vagón con sus seguidores y no salio hasta llegar a Hogwarts. Nunca admitiría que había sentido pánico ante los ojos de Potter.

-x-

Antes de comenzar Hogwarts, Fran Abbott había conseguido ayuda para mantener al viejo y su mascota lejos de la mente del chico. El mago se las arreglo para conseguir un pequeño colgante con la habilidad de dificultar la entrada en la mente de una persona. No impediría la entrada usando legimancia directa, pero su portador reconocería el ataque a su mente. Harry tenia la esperanza de que el viejo no intentaría el ataque directo ya que eso dañaría aun mas su ya maltrecha situación con el.

El ojiverde tardo apenas unos segundo en ponerlo al cuello. Sabía que lo necesitaría en el castillo. Hannah recibió el suyo también. Además de la broma de su padre.

- Si alguien los ve solo pensara que es un collar.- Fran Sonrio.- No sospecharan que es el símbolo de que ya le echaste el lazo al cuello.- los dos chicos se pusieron colorados de vergüenza.

- ¡Fran!.- su mujer le dio un golpe en el brazo.

- ¡Solo es una broma!.- respondió el sonriendo a la pareja avergonzada.

El amuleto le ayudo mientras estuvo en Grimmauld Place, en las pocas ocasiones que el anciano se había acercado.

Sabia que demostraría su utilidad nada mas llegar a Hogwarts, y no se equivoco.

Durante la cena las dos únicas veces que el chico miro a la mesa de los profesores, sintió el ataque sobre sus pensamientos. No podría decir si fue cosa del viejo o de Snape, pero no había dudas sobre sus intenciones. La siguiente vez que miro la mesa de los profesores, pudo ver la confusión en la cara del viejo. En su interior se sentía satisfecho con esta pequeña victoria.

-x-

Harry tenia muy claras sus prioridades, paso el resto del año organizándolo todo. Apenas asistía a clase y en cuanto se quedaba un momento solo, Dobby lo transportaba a la mansión Abbott donde el chico se reunía con su suegro y repasaban, organizaban y preparaban su plan. Se sentía satisfecho por como estaba desarrollándose todo.

Su suegra trato un par de veces convencerlo para que recapacitase y huyeran todos juntos. El sonreía y se negaba disculpándose.

En el castillo, evitaba todo lo posible al director y Snape. Cuando el viejo lo llamaba a su oficina el decía que no y desaparecía. El anciano molesto lo dejaba pasar ya que lo tenía estrechamente vigilado por Ron.

Con Snape era diferente. Llego incluso a ganarse un par de castigos por no asistir a sus clases. Además en cada ocasión el maestro de pociones trataba de entrar en la mente del chico. Harry seguía usando el recuerdo de Sirius para cambiar su odio por lágrimas.

Mantenía una mascara de autodestrucción que apenas tenia que fingir, el comer poco era fácilmente compensado por sus elfos y le alegraba en el interior despertar a todos en el cuarto en medio de la noche con sus gritos y llantos. De alguna forma, Ron estaba también sufriendo el castigo.

El castillo entero veía como el moreno se caía a pedazos.

Mientras, Hannah tenía la misión de ser la representante no oficial de su marido. Se encargo de reunirse con todas aquellas personas que sabían eran objetivos primordiales de ataques. Los observaba y hablaba con ellos. Veía si estaban interesaos y dignos de confianza, para informarlos y organizar su traslado. Sobre todos a aquellos que perjudicaría mas las dos partes de esta guerra, los descendientes de muggles. También a hijos de familia sangre pura que no se habían unido a ninguna de las dos partes.

Cuando la chica veía a su marido de lejos lo miraba preocupada. Sabia que parte de su comportamiento era fingido, pero otra parte era muy real. Temía averiguar cual era cual. Aun recordaba lo que el les había dicho y lo que sucedería al final. En su interior rogaba por que el estuviera equivocado.

Otra ganancia importante a su causa fue Amelia Bones. En la oficina de Dumbledore, Winky oyó como el profesor de pociones informaba al viejo mago del ataque que sufrirían ella y su sobrina. Al ser alguien que no se doblegaba ante nadie, el viejo dejaría que el asesinato sucediera.

- Albus. ¿Estas seguro?.- le pregunto Snape.- Se que es una mujer muy peligrosa, pero no podemos olvidar que su figura seria muy importante cuando todo esto termine.- el anciano lo miró.

- Cuando todo termine no será necesaria.- respondió el viejo.- Así que creo que es mejor que todo siga su curso. No podemos correr el riesgo de que seas descubierto.- suspiro de su forma habitual.- Es un sacrificio necesario para el bien común.

- Espero que no te equivoques.- dijo el maestro de pociones antes de salir del despacho.

- No me equivocare.- respondió el anciano una vez que estuvo solo.

Cuando Harry se entero, pidió que Frank informara a la mujer sobre el ataque y de la posible opción.

La mujer se sorprendió al saber lo que habían planeado para ella. Con la seguridad de su sobrina en juego no dudo en aceptar la ayuda de Fran Abbott. Simularon su propia muerte para que ella despareciera con su sobrina.

Amelia Bones era una gran luchadora y no le gusto la idea de; "acabar con todo" del chico, cuando fue puesta al corriente. Una reunión con el en la casa de los gritos, con un pensadero y un par de recuerdos, con profecía añadida, la convenció de salir del país y ofrecer todo su apoyo al chico. Antes de salir se giro y lo miro.

- Haré todo lo que este en mi mano para que todos sepan lo que ha echo por nuestro mundo.- dijo la mujer seria.- Si alguien merece ser recordado por la historia es Harry Potter. ¡Y no por lo que sucedió cuando era un bebe!.- el chico pudo ver orgullo en los ojos de la mujer.- Sino por el gran sacrificio que esta dispuesto a hacer.- dicho esto dio una inclinación de cabeza como saludo y salio de allí.

Si alguien la hubiera visto, se hubiera quedado paralizado. Pocos se lo creerían al ver a la formidable Amelia Bones limpiarse unas lágrimas.

Toda la información que aporto Amelia del ministerio, aseguro que el resto de preparativos se hicieran con mayor seguridad. Añadió algunos aurors al grupo de los que "dejarían todo atrás".

-x-

Al final de las vacaciones de navidad muchas familias habían desaparecido o notificaron que sus hijos no regresarían al castillo a seguir su educación. Casi todos eran miembros del ED o de familia muggles.

Esto desato una gran cantidad de rumores entre los antiguos muros.

- Tienen miedo.- decían unos.

- Están muertos.- aseguraban los hijos de familias oscuras.

Nadie sabía a ciencia cierta la realidad. Cuando algún amigo trataba de comunicarse con los que habían dejado el castillo, les era imposible. Con esto la posibilidad de que estuvieran muertos fue ganando fuerza.

Albus apenas le dio un segundo pensamiento, estaba aseguro que las familias o habían muerto o se habían ocultado. Le molesto el perder a los chicos que Harry había formado pero… ya no podía hacer nada para impedirlo. Tal vez Harry accedería a entrenar más guerreros para la causa.

Hermione siguió con las reuniones, casi sin gente presente, tratando de animar a Harry. El tenia que hacer verdaderos esfuerzos para continuar con su papel. Apenas asistía a las reuniones y mucho menos participar. Tenía que continuar con su actual comportamiento todo el año, había demasiado en juego. La castaña era ignorante de todo, pero sus padres en cambio ya habían sido informados y esperaban a su hija para salir del país. Su amiga era una parte delicada que el moreno tenia que solucionar. Decidió distanciarse de la chica como solución más conveniente. No hay que decir que esto no gusto a la Gryffindor. Al final exploto y el ojiverde aprovecho para hacer más grande su separación de ella.

- ¡Harry!. ¡Reacciona de una vez!.- le grito al fin muy enojada.- ¡Tienes que vivir, es lo que el hubiese querido!.- El la miro y comenzó a usar este arrebato a su favor.

- ¡¿Que sabes tu lo que quería?!.- le pregunto serio.- ¡Es mas!. ¿Como puedes si quiera imaginar lo que quiero o como me siento?.

- Soy tu amiga y…

- ¡Entonces déjame tranquilo!.- la callo el, alzando la voz y consiguiendo que todos en la sala común se centrasen en lo que sucedía.

Una casi llorosa Hermione dejo el lugar camino a su habitación. En su interior Harry estaba furioso con el mismo por hacerle esto a su amiga. Pero sabía que esto le salvaría la vida.

-x-

En un periodo muy corto la isla era perfectamente capaz de ser autosuficiente. Gracias a los duendes y a contactos en el extranjero todo se desarrollaba como el moreno quería. Las familias Muggles demostraron ser muy útiles. Entre sus conocimientos y contactos, el asentamiento en la isla era ya una realidad. Incluso pudieron conseguir mejoras que el resto de la comunidad mágica apenas podía soñar.

Dumbledore por su parte estaba molesto con el comportamiento del chico. Es ese estado no servia a sus propósitos. No ayudaba que cada vez que lo llamaba o solicitaba su presencia, el moreno no acudía o alegaba estar enfermo o haber sufrido cualquier estupido accidente. Las pocas veces que consiguió estar cerca de el podía notar la furia en su mirada. Apenas podía entrar en sus recuerdo y cuando lo hacia solo sentía odio y miedo, pero nada en concreto. Snape le había dicho algo similar cuando entro en su mente durante las clases. Dumbledore pensó que el chico había entrado en un estado primario y sin pensamientos a largo plazo. Algo que le facilito algunos escudos básicos, pero poderosos, en su mente. El viejo sabia que el moreno aun no le había perdonado. Y temiendo que pudiera odiarlo mas prefirió no obligarlo a nada. Dobby lo oía hablar con Snape y se dio cuenta de que si no cambiaba el viejo pronto usaría otros métodos que el no podía permitir.

Todo cambio casi al final del año. El moreno parecía menos furioso. Entro en un estado de dejadez y apatía. Todo le daba igual, aunque aun no quería reunirse con el viejo. Se le vio algo mas dispuesto es clase y a punto de terminar el año el chico entro en una rutina tranquila y casi relajada. Albus Dumbledore sintió que al fin el chico salía de su encierro. Si seguía molesto con el podía manejarse. Snape le informo que en su mente solo podía ver un sentimiento de venganza, pero pocos recuerdos claros más allá de las clases. Eso coincidía con su estado normal.

Ginny también consiguió acercarse al chico. No tanto como le hubiese gustado pero para ella fue significativo. El hablaba sobre todo con ella y su hermano. Nunca en solitario eso si.

Ron también se sentía bien. Harry apartaba poco a poco a Hermione de el. Le molesto algo el no poder usar a la chica para que le hiciera su tarea. Dumbledore soluciono ese problema con facilidad. El pelirrojo ya pensaba lo que haría con el dinero que pensaba conseguir, cuando el chico se casase con su hermana.

En una ocasión los pelirrojos comenzaron a hablar con Harry sobre su futuro. El moreno sabía hacia donde querían llevarlo y corto la conversación, alegando que no pensaría en pareja o familia hasta acabar con voldemort. Los hermanos se miraron serios.

Aun con algunos problemillas, los planes de todos parecían ir como querían. Tenían a un chico algo más animado y con deseos de venganza contra Voldemort. Justo lo que querían.

En ese tiempo Dumbledore descubrió y destruyo dos Horrocrux. Sabía que necesitaba más tiempo para destruirlos todos. Si el chico se mantenía en ese estado, seguía siéndole útil. Le daba igual que se pusiera serio en su presencia o cuando hablaba con el. Incluso que no asistiera a algunas clases. En cierta forma servia a sus fines si su preparación era deficiente. Solo tenia que dar algo de pelea a Tom y el se encargaría del resto.

El único que parecía sospechar algo era Snape. El odiado profesor veía que la recuperación y el comportamiento del chico eran raros. Le agradaba quitarle puntos cuando no estaba en sus clases, o aplicarle detenciones a las que no acudía. Dumbledore lo convenció para que lo dejase tranquilo. Pero el profesor de pociones sabía que algo no andaba bien. Aun veía en su mente las ideas claras de odio y venganza, cuando conseguía entrar, pero nada más. No terminaba de estar de acuerdo con la idea de Dumbledore de mentalidad animal. Le extrañaba que el chico tuviese esos escudos tan fuertes y no se atrevía a tratar de romperlos ya que seria descubierto con facilidad y el viejo no estaría contento.

Ese año termino con un extraño y despreocupado Harry potter separado completamente de Hermione Granger y el resto de sus compañeros. Los únicos que permanecían cerca de el eran los Weasley. Eran sus compañeros y guardianes, además de espías no oficiales.

Ron tuvo una pelea con la castaña, para que dejara a Harry tranquilo.

- ¡Te dijo que lo dejaras!.- le grito el pelirrojo.

- ¡No podemos dejar que siga así!.- le recrimino ella.- Ron, es tu amigo, ayúdame. ¡Tiene que reaccionar!.- el chico permanecía serio.

- El ya ha dicho lo que quiere y yo como su amigo tengo que respetar su deseo.- Ron miro a la castaña con burla.- Tal vez no eres tan buena amiga como dices ser.

- ¡Pero…!.

- ¡Que se puede esperar de una come libros!.- a su lado Ginny dejo escapar una pequeña risa.- Por que no vas a la biblioteca y buscas la solución en un gran tomo.- varios se rieron de la broma.

La incrédula castaña vio como los pelirrojos salían de allí siguiendo a un apático Harry Potter.

Esa fue la ultima pelea que tuvieron lo tres. Parecía como si la chica había tomado en serio la broma de Weasley. Durante los pocos días que faltaban para el fin del curso, era raro verla en la sala común. Pasaba todo su tiempo en la biblioteca o en su dormitorio, evitando a todo el mundo. Se convirtió en una persona ajena a todos. Incluso durante las clases dejo de intervenir. Minerva lo noto y le pregunto, pero ella solo respondió que estaba tomando un nuevo enfoque en su vida y que prefería permanecer en un lugar menos notorio. Como sus notas no habían sufrido, algo molesta la escocesa desistió.

Harry ayudo a esto cuando se reunión con ella y la introdujo en su plan. Tuvo que pedirle un juramento para que no interviniera. A regañadientes la mujer accedió. Después el chico le termino de explicar su plan. La mujer estuvo a punto de saltas sobre la mesa para estrangularlo cuando supo lo que quería hacer. No pudo convencerlo ni pedir la ayuda de alguien debido al juramento. Harry pensó que si Sirius y su padre podía verlo estaría encantados de que había conseguido gastarle una increíble broma a la escocesa.

A pocos extraño que la castaña no regresase para su ultimo año.

Nadie supo los problemas que tuvo el moreno, durante el verano, para convencerla de que saliera del país con sus padres una vez que fue informada de todo. Ni el tremendo puñetazo que ella le dio por su comportamiento. Prefirió no contarle su plan ya que no tenía dudas de que trataría de impedírselo.

-x-

Al fin comenzarian las clases en Hogwarts. Como siempre había pasado el tiempo entre su prisión personal con los Dursley y la retención forzosa en la mansión Black.

Dumbledore había usado el verano para tratar de localizar más trozos del alma de Voldemort.

Sin que el viejo lo supiera y gracias a sus elfos el chico se entero de todo lo referente a esos objetos y destruyo dos. Uno en Gringotts, que sirvió para que los elfos pudieran buscar otros al reconocer la magia oscura que los formaba.

El otro para sorpresa del moreno en Hogwarts.

Al principio del séptimo año de Harry Potter, Voldemort había perdido cinco de sus preciados Horrocrux.

Las cosas habían continuado casi de la misma forma.

El se desentendió completamente de la gente en la isla, al fin habían acabado la construcción del lugar.

Al regresar a Hogwarts se comporto de la misma forma que el año anterior. Las ausencias eran muy visibles desde la cena de bienvenida. De los primeros años que se esperaban pocos habían acudido. La única que sabía la razón era la subdirectora. Nadie le prestó un segundo pensamiento a por que ninguno de los hijos de Muggles había decidido no asistir.

Harry continuo sin asistir a clase y el director y Snape prefirieron dejarlo solo y controlado. Ya era imposible ver al moreno sin la compañía de algún Weasley.  
Malfoy había dejado al chico en paz el año anterior y decidió que haría lo mismo este. Aun tenía pesadillas con los ojos verdes que vio en el tren el año anterior.

Como todo plan, el del viejo estaba sujeto a un sin fin de elementos y uno decidió actuar.

Snape trajo la noticia que esperaban. Voldemort atacaría Hogwarts en Halloween.

Para el gusto de Dumbledore era demasiado pronto ya que aun tenía que localizar el resto de Horrocrux. Preparo a su gente para el próximo ataque.

Harry recibió la noticia de Dobby y Hannah fue informada. El final se acercaba.

La chica se había mantenido muy triste durante todo el año. Sin su amiga susan y sabiendo el destino de su extraño esposo, poco a poco fue deprimiéndose.

Compartió un pequeño regalo con el en su cumpleaños y un tímido beso antes de salir corriendo a llorar.

El día antes de la batalla final, Harry se reunió con ella para despedirse.

- Winky te sacara del castillo antes que todo comience.- ella gimió.- Dobby cojera mi cuerpo.- dijo el con tranquilidad. Ella comenzó a llorar.- ¿Que te pasa?.

- No quiero que mueras.- dijo ella. El le acaricio la cara quitándole una lágrima.

- Es algo que tiene que pasar. No podemos evitarlo.- Sin que el chico se lo esperase ella lo copio y le dio un gran beso.- ¡Wow!. ¿Que fue eso?.

- Si voy a ser viuda, al menos quiero estar con mi marido.- fue la respuesta de la chica.

- ¡Hannah no!. ¡Por favor!.- dijo el con tristeza.- Mañana estaré muerto no quiero hacerte daño.- ella comenzó a llorar.- Con el tiempo te darás cuenta de que es lo mejor. Ya todo esta organizado en la isla. Y mi testamento será leído en Gringotts.- el chico sonrió.- Me gustaría ver la cara de todos esos desgraciados.- alguien llamo al chico desde el pasillo.

- ¡¿Harry?!.

- ¡Winky!.- la elfina apareció al llamarla el moreno.- ¡Llévatela!.- Hannah desapareció antes de que Ginny Weasley entrase en el baño.

- ¡Harry!. Te buscaba.- dijo la pelirroja. El le sonrió con tristeza.

- Dime.- respondió el. La pelirroja había pasado de ser su posible novia a la mujer que mas detestaba.

- Se que no querías ninguna relación hasta que todo acabase. Pero, mañana podríamos morir así que pensé que…- se acerco al chico de forma seductora.- Me gustaría tener una razón para sobrevivir.- Harry entendió lo que pretendía y se le revolvieron las tripas.- Me gustaría pasar la noche contigo.

Harry necesito todo su auto control. Con falsa sonrisa se acerco a ella mientras sacaba la varita con la otra mano. Justo cuando ella se acercaba a su cara el actuó.

- Desmallus.- apenas pronuncio el hechizo. Dudaba incluso que la pelirroja lo hubiera oído.

La chica callo al suelo inconsciente y el no hizo nada por impedirlo.

Miro hacia fuera sin ver a nadie. La levito hasta uno de los lavabos y la dejo allí sellando la puerta.

Después se apoyo contra el muro y pensó sobre su plan el resto de la noche. Rogaba que nada se le hubiese olvidado. Se preparo mentalmente para lo que seria su último día con vida.

Cuando comenzó a salir el sol el chico saco a la pelirroja del cubículo del inodoro y llamo a la elfina.

- ¡Winky!.- el ser apareció.- Te agradecería que conjurases una manta y desnudases a esta... chica.- El triste elfo asintió.- Después ya sabes que hacer.- La elfina asintió de nuevo, gimiendo de tristeza.

Ambos elfos sabían lo que su amo quería hacer. Pero no podían negarse a obedecer. Cuando el muriese servirían a su viuda. La elfina apreciaba a su ama y lamentaba que los dos no pudieran estar juntos.

Harry espero hasta que la pequeña elfina dejo a la chica desnuda. Después la tapo con una manta que la elfina había traído y se quito la túnica.

Una vez hecho, la despertó con un hechizo y comenzó a ponerse la túnica.

- ¿Que…?.- pregunto ella.

- Perdón por despertarte.- dijo el de espaldas. La chica noto su desnudez y como el terminaba de vestirse.

- ¿Anoche nosotros…?.- pregunto. Después lo miro divertida.

- Siento que no debimos hacer esto.- dijo el.- Con lo que nos espera no es justo…- no termino.- Perdóname.- dijo saliendo del cuarto.

La pelirroja sonrió satisfecha. No recordaba nada pero por su aspecto era seguro que se habían acostado juntos. Si solo se quedase embarazada conseguiría toda la fortuna Potter-Black. La chica se estiro satisfecha.

- Espero que al menos me dejes un recuerdo Harry.- dijo tocándose la tripa.- ¡Ayudaremos a eso!.- saco un frasco de su túnica.- Segunda dosis de poción para asegurar el embarazo.- sonrió.- ¡Gracias mami!.

Nadie volvió a ver a Harry hasta el momento final.

-x-

Voldemort llego al fin. La gran cantidad de apariciones alerto a todos en el castillo. Era imposible perderse el mar de túnicas negras que permanecían fuera de Hogwarts.

Los jefes de las casas se encargaron de sacar a todos los niños del castillo. En la entrada la orden del fenix y algunos aurors se preparaban para la batalla. Delante de ambas fuerzas sus jefes. Por un lado el señor Oscuro Lord Voldemort. Y por el otro el guardián de la Luz, Albus Dumbledore.

- ¡RENDÍOS Y PROMETO SER BENEVOLENTE!.- grito Voldemort. Sus hombres se reían detrás de el.- ¡ENTREGADME A POTTER Y TODO TERMINARA!. ¡OS DOY TRES MINUTOS!.- termino.

Los dos bandos se miraban sin hacer nada. Esto al menos sirvió para poner a salvo a los más pequeños. Dumbledore miro a su antiguo alumno.

- ¡Te pido que te vallas Tom!. ¡No es necesario que…!.- el anciano no termino.

- ¡DOS MINUTOS!.- termino el señor oscuro.

El viejo mago estaba molesto y preocupado. Aun tenia que destruir varios Horrocrux.

Era demasiado pronto para esta pelea. Tenia que hacer lo que fuese para que el mago oscuro se fuera.

Harry salio con la varita en la mano. Al pasar por la puerta vio a Hannah y le sonrió. Antes de que la rubia pudiera hacer nada Winky apareció y desapareció con ella.

El chico siguió andando hasta colocarse junto a Dumbledore.

- Es la hora Harry.- comenzó Dumbledore. El chico no respondió al anciano.- Me hubiera gustado tener más tiempo para prepararte.- dijo con su habitual voz de abuelo.

Harry avanzo sin decir nada. Podía ver a los mortifagos a menos de cincuenta metros.

-x-

Así recordaba como llego a este momento. El, frente a su enemigo y con el fin de su vida como resultado.

Se aplico el hechizo para alzar la voz.

- ¡Voldemort!.- comenzó el. Se oyeron murmullos.- ¡Quiero hablar contigo!.- Dumbledore se extraño de esto. Por que el chico…

El mago oscuro salio de entre sus seguidores y le respondió.

- ¡Me alegro que decidas rendirte Potter!.- se oyeron las risas de sus seguidores.

- ¡Quiero ofrecerte un trato!.- respondió el moreno.- ¡Hablemos un segundo!. ¡Te garantizo que te será muy beneficioso!. ¡Sin trucos!.- Tanto Voldemort como Dumbledore se extrañaron.

- Harry no creo que…- el viejo mago fue ignorado por el ojiverde.

Harry ando hasta el centro del campo. El mago oscuro hizo lo mismo.

Se quedaron a menos de dos metros uno de otro.

- ¿Que quieres niño?.- le dijo molesto.

- Te ofrezco la profecía a cambio de la confesión de Pettigrew.- el mago oscuro lo miro extrañado.- ¡Sin trucos!.

- ¿Por qué?.- lo miro extrañado tom.

- Antes de morir me gustaría que se sepa la inocencia de mi padrino.- le sonrió.- Eres un hombre que le gusta ganar. ¡Y esto lo mires por donde lo mires es ganancia para ti!. ¿Que dices?.- el señor oscuro pensó un instante antes de sonreír.

- ¡Colagusano!.- grito el mago oscuro. El tambaleante mago se acerco a su amo.

- ¡Si!. ¡Mi señor!.- le dijo mirando a Harry.

- Quiero que confieses tu traición a los Potter.- el mago se encogió.

- ¡Pero señor…!.- no se atrevió a protestar. Se aplico el hechizo y Hablo tembloroso.- ¡Mi… Nombre es… Peter Pettigrew!.- se oyeron murmullos.- ¡Yo fui el guardián secreto… de James y Lily Potter!.- Más murmullos. Dumbledore lo entendió y sonrió.- ¡Yo fui quien los traiciono… entregándolos a mi señor!.- algunos insultos se oyeron detrás del moreno.- ¡Fui yo, no Sirius Black… que siempre fue su leal amigo!. ¡Yo fui también quien mato a los Muggles que se creía había matado Sirius Black!.- termino la rata. Voldemort hizo una señal y el mago se alejo. Era el turno de Harry.

- ¡Resumiendo!. ¡El único con poder para destruir al señor oscuro nacerá de aquellos que lo has desafiado tres veces al final del séptimo mes!.- Voldemort asintió.- ¡El lo marcara como su igual!.- Harry señalo su cicatriz.- ¡Y tendrá un poder que el otro no conoce!.- El mago oscuro miraba al chico interesado. Detrás Dumbledore miraba la pareja preguntándose de que hablaban.- ¡Ninguno podrá vivir mientras el otro siga con vida!.- al terminar lo miro.- Esa es la profecía.- sonrió.- ¡Le he quitado las rimas!.- El mago oscuro miro al chico sonriendo.- Parece que el poder que tu no conoces es el amor.- el chico bufo molesto.- ¡Es gracioso ya que yo tampoco lo conozco!. Pienso que es una de las locas ideas del viejo.- añadió para quitarle importancia.- ¡Ahora te propongo otro trato!.

- ¡¿Que?!.- Voldemort lo miro serio.- ¡Es hora de que mueras!.

- ¡Eso es lo que quiero!.- respondio el. Tom se paro.- Solo te pido que me dejes darme la vuelta para reírme del viejo.- Ton Riddle no entendía nada.- No es mucho para lo que ganas, ¿no crees?.- El mago oscuro no terminaba de creérselo. Harry suspiro y tiro su varita al suelo. Los defensores vieron esto sorprendidos. Después se giro y miro a Dumbledore y sonrió.- ¡Adiós maldito viejo!.- Le grito a Dumbledore.- ¡Cuando quieras Tom!.

- ¡Avadra Kedabra!.- El rayo mortal le dio a Harry Potter matándolo al instante.

Las reaciones fueron diferentes. Por un lado se oyeron las celebraciones de los mortifagos y por el otro los gritos de terror de los luchadores de la luz. Dumbledore vio como el cuerpo del chico caía al suelo sin creérselo. La comprensión de la situación llego a su mente. El chico había abandonado. Había perdido las ganas de vivir hacia mucho. Eso explicaba su comportamiento. ¿Como no lo había notado?. El maldito crió lo había engañado. Eso le molesto pero comenzó a lanzar hechizos. A partir de ese punto todo estaba decidido. Tenia que acabar con Voldemort. Sabía que no lo mataría, pero si acababa con su cuerpo le daría el tiempo que necesitaba. El ritual de resurrección era ya ineficaz. El mismo se encargo de eliminar todos los huesos del cementerio familiar de los Riddle. Si lo vencía hoy seria muy posible el acabarlo definitivamente sin muchos problemas.

Pocos se percataron de varias desapariciones entre los defensores nada mas comenzar la lucha.

Ya nadie noto nada, era matar o morir. Los continuos rayos de colores de movían en todas direcciones.

Cualquiera podía oír varios hechizos pronunciados sin saber ciertamente si se dirigían a el o a otro combatiente. Solo las explosiones y los gritos eran lo más destacado en ese momento. De vez en cuando un mago o bruja, caía para no levantarse.

Dumbledore no se contenía al lanzar hechizos a Voldemort. Los dos reanudaron la pelea iniciada en el atrio del ministerio de magia. A sus pies el cuerpo sin vida de Harry Potter perdió su interés.

Ambos magos se lanzaba con rapidez hechizos de diferentes colores. Conjuraban algo o ponían frente a ellos algún objeto. Era increíble como luchaban con una velocidad y habilidad inimaginables. Parecían adivinar que haría su rival antes de que lo hiciese. Y por lo tanto actuar en consecuencia.

Ninguno se percato de cómo un triste elfo apareció y desaprecio en un instante llevándose el cuerpo y la varita de Harry Potter.

Las defensas del castillo ayudaban a los defensores. Había muertes en ambos bandos y la lucha se decantaba hacia los defensores. La increíble cantidad de luces de diferentes colores cruzaban e aire entre ambos bandos. Todos lanzaban un hechizo y hacían lo posible para evitar ser alcanzado por el que su enemigo había lanzado. Nadie podía asegurar que su disparo dio en alguien, ya fuera amigo o enemigo. El caos total rodeaba el capo de batalla.

Voldemort Poco a poco noto como perdía terreno en contra del viejo mago, que en esta ocasión no se retenía con el esperaba y usaba todo tipo de hechizos letales.

No se podía creer que le costase tanto luchar contra el viejo. Decidió usar una de sus cartas ocultas. Hablo en parsel y mando a su serpiente a atacar al mago.

- *_¡Naginy!, ¡Mátalo!*_.- le dijo. El reptil fue con rapidez a cumplir su orden.

Siguió atacando para despistar en lo posible a su rival. El reptil tuvo pocos problemas para deslizarse hacia su objetivo. Cuando Naginy se disponía a morder a Dumbledore, Fawkes apareció y ataco a la serpiente. Provoco una gran llamarada que calcino al reptil.

- ¡NOOOO!.

El grito de Voldemort acallo el que se oyó cuando el trozo de su alma vinculado a su familiar fue destruido. La situación estaba comenzando a ser preocupante. Era tiempo de irse. Había conseguido mucho pero también perdido bastante.

No podía alejarse del viejo ya que este no le daba opción a retroceder. Si trataba de aparecerse lejos, el viejo se aparecía cerca y continuaba con su ataque. Estaba poniéndose nervioso por momentos y eso no le gustaba.

En un momento dado uno de sus seguidores fue lanzado entre ambos. El mago oscuro aprovecho para lanzárselo a Dumbledore. Cuando el mago lo aparto Voldemort ya se había alejado lo suficiente para desaparecer un par de veces y ponerse fuera de las barreras de Hogwarts. Lanzo un hechizo y la marca oscura apareció sobre el cielo de Hogwarts.

Poco después desapareció y con el la mayoría de sus seguidores que aun podían hacerlo.

Los defensores comenzaron a gritar felices por la victoria. Dumbledore en cambio lo hacia de frustración ante la huida de su rival.

Fawkes dejo escapar una nota triste antes de desaparecer con la intención de no regresar. La última chispa del guerrero de la luz había desparecido del anciano. Había soportado mas de lo que podía junto a Albus Dumbledore.

-x-

Con esta pequeña victoria se procedió a recoger atender a los heridos y encargarse de los muertos. Alguien busco el cuerpo de Harry Potter y no lo encontró.

- Donde esta el cuerpo de Potter.- Muchos lo oyeron y lo buscaron.

- Se lo han llevado.- grito una mujer.- esos hijos de puta se llevaron su cuerpo.- muchos se apenaron ante esta noticia.

Por mas que buscaron no hallaron nada. Parecía que alguien en verdad se llevo el cuerpo.

Dumbledore pensó en otra cosa. Alguno de los dos pudo usar el cuerpo del chico como escudo de alguna maldición y volarlo en mil pedazos, o transfigurarlo en algo para defenderse. Había sido una pelea muy caótica y no recordaba nada más que su concentración en la pelea.

Pero eso nadie lo podía saber. No quedaría muy bien si alguien averiguaba lo que podía haber sucedido con el cuerpo de su mártir.

El chico había cumplido su parte. Recordó las extrañas últimas palabras del chico. ¿Por que lo había dicho de esa forma?. Descarto la idea, se sentía frustrado. Si al menos hubiera luchado, el habría matado a Tom.

Molesto volvió a su mascara de apenado anciano. Podía conseguir que Harry Potter una vez más fuera útil para su causa. Era el momento de conseguir que todos se unieran bajo el espíritu del joven.

- ¡Harry Potter ha dado su vida por sus ideas!.- dijo el viejo alzando la voz.- ¡Es lamentable que se lo llevasen y temo que pueden tratar de usarlo para desmoralizarnos!. ¡No debemos permitir que eso suceda!.- se oían gritos de apoyo.- ¡Ahora es nuestra misión conseguir llevar a cabo lo que el no pudo hacer!.- Tenia que conseguir explicar el comportamiento del joven.- ¡Todos vimos como Voldemort lo mato por la espalda y desarmado!.- miraba a todos los superviviente que asentían.- ¡Seguro que trato de ganar tiempo o evitar esto!.- señalo a los muertos.- ¡Todos me conocéis!. ¡Yo siempre he sido partidario de dar una segunda oportunidad!.- hizo una pausa.- ¡Pero después de esto no puedo hacerlo!.- muchas voces asintieron.- ¡Voy a pedir al ministro que legalice el uso de las maldiciones imperdonables contra los mortifagos!.- muchas voces lo vitorearon.- ¡Todo mago tiene derecho a defenderse de esos… animales!.- muchos mas vítores.

En ese momento una lechuza blanca llegaba Gringotts. El duende tomo el pergamino y se lo llevo a su jefe. El ser recibió la carta y asintió serio. Movió la mano y una carpeta apareció frente a el. Tomo un documento y pasando su mano sobre el, este brillo y se copio. Otro pase y una de las copias salio en dirección al registro mágico.

Cuando guardaba el original en la carpeta algo llamo su atención. Leyó una línea y sonrió. Después cero la carpeta y la hizo desaparecer. Su trabajo estaba hecho.

-x-

Dobby apareció en la isla, con el cuerpo de Harry Potter. Nada mas hacerlo, su esposa Hannah se arrojo sobre el. Junto a ella lloraba Hermione Granger. Detrás sus amigos miraban la escena tristes. El grito de la rubia los sorprendió.

- ¡Harry!.- la joven sonrió tomando el cuerpo que para sorpresa de todos comenzó a moverse con signos de dolor.- ¡Esta vivo!.- grito al fin. Segundos después el cuerpo de Harry Potter aun con vida era llevado al hospital del pueblo para atenderlo. Hannah lo seguía nerviosa pero feliz. A su lado dos pequeños elfos miraban todo expectantes.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x -x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Hola a todos.

Ya tocaba actualizar esta historia.

¿Qué os parece?. Se que es algo descriptiva y sin muchos diálogos pero… creo que si no es así no podría ponerlo todo en un capitulo.

Ahora debería tener al menos… 6.

Antes de nada opino igual que vosotros. Hay pocas historias de esta pareja.

Gracias a todos los que han dejado un RR.

**Mabre-wolf, guigon, HARRYSEX, Sandy0329, shineevero, Ying Fa Malfoy de Potter, lizzblack, Core Nakisawa, JAMES POTTER TONKS, fénix de plata. ****(Creo que el el mismo que Fnix de Plata).**

Advierto que creo que esta historia no debería tener muchas peleas hasta dentro de varios cap. Cuando comiencen lo bueno….

De nuevo gracias por seguir una de mis locuras. Se despide Carmen. (Alohopotter).


End file.
